Extinction Season Three
Extinction Season Three is the third expansion released for Call of Duty: Extinction. It was developed by Nakamura Interactive and published by Morningwood Arts. Its content included three new Extinction episodes, the final chapter in The Galazar Threat, three new sets of outfits for Rose Squad and three new Specialized Weapon Variants. Expansion Pass owners were given access to this expansion for free while those who did not purchase the Pass have the option to purchase the expansion for $15.99. Content Episodes Episode 7: The Last Predecessor After clearing out the surface of Ball's Pyramid from the Grimm Colonies, Rose Squad discovers that the Grimm may also have gone below after finding trails of Grimm footprints going towards the top and into an underground area below. Given clearance by General Lawson, Rose Squad goes to investigate and discover that below Ball's Pyramid, there were more Grimm Colonies and encounter the Predecessor, the last of its line. Rose Squad are then ordered to kill it. Episode 8: Awakening With the last Grimm Predecessor dead and the Grimm dealt with, Rose Squad is later attacked by an unfamiliar but not so different enemy, discovering that the Grimm Colonies around them weren't some variation, but rather belonging to the ancient species the Predecessor attempted to awaken. Rose Squad is then ordered by General Lawson to use one of their beacons and plant at the center of the underground area in order to launch a nuclear strike and collapse the cavern. Episode 9: 9/23/2252 As the Intervention is remembered as the ship that defended and saved the life of Clan President Anakin Jenkins Fall II during an invasion by the Korma Empire; the final years of the Human-Alien Conflict is at hand and the last of the Korman forces on Earth will swiftly be dealt with. However the Grimm remain aggressive to their Korman masters and begin to slaughter them. The Galazar Threat In the final chapter of The Galazar Threat, the 180th Alpha Group plans to destroy Planet V with the experimental IGBM found hidden within an airfield that was built by the Eclipse Navy and to neutralize the Galazar threat once and for all. *"One Last Tick..." - Repair the Beacon, arm the IGBM, and escape Planet V. Outfits *Tank Commander Ruby - Uncommon *Driver Weiss - Uncommon *Gunner Yang - Uncommon *Loader Blake - Uncommon *Assassin Ruby - Rare *Assassin Weiss - Rare *Assassin Blake - Rare *Assassin Yang - Rare *Titan-X Ruby - Epic *Titan-X Weiss - Epic *Titan-X Blake - Epic *Titan-X Yang - Epic Specialized Weapon Variants *Cut and Run - Rare *Machina Dei 4 - Rare *Dreaded Venture - Rare Gallery Rose Squad - Tank Crew.jpeg|M3 Abrams crew Rose Squad - Assassins.jpg|Rose Squad as Assassins Rose Squad - Experimental Titan-SS Armour.jpeg|Rose Squad as Titan-Xs Cut and Run.JPG|Cut and Run Machina Dei 4.JPG|Machina Dei 4 Dreaded Venture.JPG|Dreaded Venture Trivia *The "Titan-X" Outfits depict experimental Titan-SS battle armour that was given exclusively to Rose Squad for field testing. Navigation Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive) Category:Seasons